Una sinfonia de Acero y SangreA symphony of Steel and Blood
by Frost Fair
Summary: La luna es lo unico que los une y divide.../The moon is the only thing that unites and divides ...


Primer fanfic en español es algo breve no planeo hacerlo muy largo,acepto sugerencias,decidme si quieren segunda parte

Version in English but below

* * *

Atenta y expectante, observaba el horizonte de la planicie los miembros de su compañera mutilados, entre dientes y garras siendo desgarrados con fuerza y devorados entre saliva y sangre

-"pagaran por esto, malditos animales inmundos"- frase resonante en la cabeza de luna, no podía soportarlo más, miro hacia su pantera para indicarle donde atacar, pero a la brevedad se dio con un lobo monstruosamente enorme, casi de su altura, corpulento, dientes blancos y que a la luz de la luna mostraban un destello bien visible desde la lejanía, sus garras incrustadas en la tierra

-¡Largooo!- grito de manera ensordecedora seguido de un aullido tan agudo que luna se tapo los oídos-

-¡Maldita sea, vámonos!- salto sobre su pantera y arremetió contra el sitio donde se hallaba su compañera desmembrada, solo contemplando al lobo vio como este fácilmente salto por encima de ella con una velocidad sin igual freno adelante del cuerpo masacrado y allí junto con dos lobos que ella vio-¡Maldito animales inmundos!¡Diosa dame de tu fuerza!- levanto su mano en dirección a la luna esperando el destello de poder que matara a los animales, pero no sucedió nada

Inmóvil, asustada, sin palabras ante tal respuesta, su diosa no le brindo poder, siendo tal la primera vez luna bajo su mano y su pantera con cabeza gacha en pos de ofrecer a luna la lanzo hacia los lobos y esta salió corriendo; lagrimas salieron de sus ojos no podía creerlo tantos años, la iniciación tantos trofeos y armaduras entregados a ella, para haber sido negada asi.

-¿Eres una Guardiana de la diosa luna?-pregunto el lobo monstruoso-¡¿LO ERES O NO?!

-S-si…..- dijo con una ira por querer matar al animal, dijo si con un agobio por el rechazo de su novia, y dijo "muere" buscando venganza, lanzando una daga de su bolsillo trasero

-Hmp...- un simple murmuro del lobo hizo que un destello saliera del cielo, de la misma luna e hiciera que la daga se clavase al suelo

Escucho unos gemidos detrás del lobo sobre un arbusto alejado, unos cachorros de lobos los cuales fueron empujados por los dos lobos mas grandes hacia dentro

-¿Dime quien eres?-pregunto de manera intrigada luna

-Soy el juez de la Diosa, y ahora tu eres la acusada….y la diosa ha puesto su veredicto….TU SENTENCIA SERA EL EXILIO …..

* * *

English Version

* * *

Watchful and expectant, she watched the horizon of the plain the members of her companion mutilated, between teeth and claws being torn hard and devoured between saliva and blood

\- "pay for this, damn unclean animals" - resonant phrase on the head of the moon, could not take it anymore, looked at his panther to tell him where to attack, but soon came upon a monstrously huge wolf, almost his height, Corpulent, white teeth and that in the light of the moon they showed a visible glimpse from the distance, their claws embedded in the earth

"Get out!" I shout deafeningly followed by a howl so sharp that the moon covered her ears-

"Damn it, let's go!" He leapt on his panther and lunged at the spot where his dismembered companion was standing, just watching the wolf saw as he easily hopped over her with an unrivaled speed brake on the body massacred and there together With two wolves she saw - Damn the filthy animals! Goddess give me your strength! - I raise my hand towards the moon waiting for the flash of power that killed the animals, but nothing happened

Immobile, frightened, speechless at such an answer, her goddess did not give her power, such being the first time moon under her hand and her panther with head down to offer to moon threw it to the wolves and it ran out; Tears came out of her eyes could not believe it so many years, initiation so many trophies and armor given to her, to have been denied so.

"Are you a Guardian of the moon goddess?" Asked the monstrous wolf. "ARE YOU OR NOT ?!

"Yes ..." - he said with an anger for wanting to kill the animal, said if with a strain on the rejection of his girlfriend, and said "dies" looking for revenge, throwing a dagger from his back pocket

"Hmm ..." a simple murmur of the wolf made a flash of light from the sky, from the same moon and caused the dagger to fall to the ground

I heard moans behind the wolf on a remote bush, some wolf cubs which were pushed by the two larger wolves inwards

"Tell me who you are?"

"I am the judge of the Goddess, and now you are the accused ... and the goddess has put her verdict ... YOUR SENTENCE WILL BE THE EXILE ..."

* * *

Have a good day, afternoon or night


End file.
